Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and, in particular, to an image processing system and a saturation compensation method.
Description of the Related Art
Colors are crucial elements of an imaging system that allows the user to capture the true color of objects in a scene, and also to enhance the accuracy of other advanced functions such as object detection and recognition. However, many image processing modules executed by a conventional image processing system may cause damage to the original color information of an input image, resulting in lower saturation of the output image. Accordingly, there is a demand for an image processing system to solve the aforementioned issue of lower saturation.